


STEAL! Short Story Collection

by Hiragi_Houx



Category: STEAL!
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-21
Updated: 2015-03-21
Packaged: 2018-03-18 20:49:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3583518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hiragi_Houx/pseuds/Hiragi_Houx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of moments in the lives of the STEAL! characters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Please Don't Leave

Waking up with a headache was nothing new, rather it was a daily occurrence for Asuka to wake up in some measure of agony. He rolled over to his side, wondering at the firm but soft blockage preventing him from rolling over more.

“You're awake? Let me go get you some water.” It was a gentle voice, one he'd grown accustomed to, and it made him feel at ease.

Relaxing against what he'd realized was his friends body, he clung tightly to the other boy's shirt as he buried his face against his chest.

“No, don't go, please don't leave”, he murmured softly, trying to get him to stay curled up by his side. "I'll feel better quicker if you're with me."

He was sure that the _only_ thing that would make him feel better would be Kei's warmth.

His friend's smile softened and he wrapped his arms around the brunet, pulling him close. “I won't go if you don't want me to.” He whispered quietly, nuzzling into Asuka's hair.

The two laid there for some time, Asuka gazing shyly up at his friends face, Kei's eyes having long shut. His cheeks reddened slightly and he felt his heart beat just a little faster as his eyes lingered on the blue-haired boy. Despite his youth, it was already obvious that Kei was going to be quite handsome in just a few years, and he found himself looking forward to it somehow. Asuka was unsure what the feeling growing in his chest was, and eventually moved to hide his face again from embarrassment.

He shut his eyes and slowly drifted off curled up against Kei, a faint noise of the door opening and hushed whispers of _“the boys look so cute”_ , and _“looks like I'll have to tell Toma that Asuka's sleeping over again”_ lulling him into sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter they'd be around 10~12 years old I think, it'd be a few months before Asuka moves at the very least. Tiny cutiepies.


	2. Jealous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kei gets jealous.

  
“Kei, Kei can you give me a hand?” Asuka called down the dormitory hall, trying to balance the tiny mountain of art supplies on one canvas laying flat in his arms.

The blue-haired male looked over his shoulder at his friend, taking in his situation before letting out a small sigh and going to help him. “Sure, where do you need to take this?” He asked, taking the significantly heavier items -what's Asuka even doing with all this modelling paste and paint anyway?

“Ahh, well you see, me and Hajime-san are going to be having an all-night painting session, so I need to take this back to his room so we can start.” Asuka replied, letting out a small groan of happiness as the weight was lifted.

Kei squeezed a bottle of red paint between his hand, threatening to explode the container. “So it'll be just you two, in his room, alone?” He asked, irritance seeping into his tone.

“Yeah, none of the others wanted to join us, so it'll be just us. Why?” He tilted his head up to see Kei's eyes, slightly confused. He was just going to be spending time with his friend, why did Kei seem upset over it?

“No, it's no problem, just you spending an entire evening in another guy's room, no problem at all.” He grit out, releasing his frustration on the bottle in hand.

“Friends usually spend time together, and besides, I need to practice more for the general art class...wait. Wait a minute, are you jealous?”

A small flush overtook the taller boy's face as he averted his eyes. “Not at all.”

Asuka smiled, standing up on his tiptoes to press a kiss to Kei's face. “Don't worry Kei, the one I love is you, spending time with the others won't change that, so don't be jealous.”

Kei was about to smile and reply with his own words of affection before Asuka decided to continue; “Besides, If I liked him, I'd have taken the opportunity during our nude life painting session.”

Asuka was startled by the sound of the paint bottle exploding, Kei's face speckled with red as he glared angrily at nothing. “Hajime Kusumoto, you  _bastard_...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this chapter is pretty OOC but yet I have a kind of strange love for writing them like this, not sure why.


End file.
